Dreams
by heroherondaletotheresuce
Summary: Sometimes Sydney and Adrian need a little time to themselves, but they can only find it in their dreams. A/N: This is set somewhere between The Indigo Spell and The Fiery Heart where the two lovebirds have to hide their relationship in fear of being discovered. Pre-Silver Shadows. *Short Drabble


**A/N:** This is set somewhere between The Indigo Spell and The Fiery Heart where the two lovebirds have to hide their relationship in fear of being discovered. Pre-Silver Shadows.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to . I only own my creative genius.

Rose petals fell all around her, flowing in the wind, the pure red flowers leaving behind an intoxicating smell. Sydney took in a deep breath, inhaling the delicate scent as she tip toed through the sand, small follicles getting tossed between her toes. She continued to walk through the golden sand til she felt the cool ocean water tickle her skin. She knew that this was a dream, but it felt so surreal and she was just waiting for Adrian to arrive now.

She knew that he was here, lurking around somewhere. Sometimes he just liked to watch her from afar, examine her expression as the atmosphere changed. At this point she was just admiring the beautiful view, and wished that this was all real, that she was at the secluded beach, spending this precious time with Adrian alone, out of the prying eye of any third party.

"Adrian," Sydney whispered, turning around in the water, now facing the beach, the water reaching mid thigh now. Moments later, he appeared right next to her, shirtless of course, wearing white shorts that matched her white sundress.

"Sage," He said, wrapping his arms out waist and bringing her close, the water lapping around the two and the sound giving a calming effect. Sydney relaxed into Adrian's touch, giving him a kiss on the cheek teasingly.

"Spectacular view isn't it," She mentioned, turning her head doing a double take of the view. She wondered how it looked so real, so detailed. He must have been to this place before, taking the memory of this place and creating it into his own where they could go.

"Indeed it is," He said, his eyes still focused on her. She turned her face to meet his green eyes and smiled before leaning in for a kiss.

"I missed you," She mumbled against his lips.

"And I you," He sighed, enjoying the moment with Sydney. They hadn't seen each other in real life for the last week, and it was driving the two absolutely insane, they had only been able to have two spirit dreams because Sydney insisted that she didn't want him to drain himself or allow any more darkness inside than need be. But Adrian being Adrian was stubborn and disagreed, sneaking into her head at least a few times during her dreams, sometimes just watching her, not even interacting with her so that she wouldn't realise.

"We should just run away, buy a house in Rome, I'll work as an architect or historian and you can sell your _glorious_ paintings and we can live happy and secluded from this whole mess," Sydney said, relishing in her obscene fantasies, she wished would come true but nevertheless it wasn't possible in their situation.

"If only it was that easy sage, if only," he murmured, tightening his hold on her. She was his lifeline at this point. If she wasn't here with him, he was sure that darkness would consume him and he'd be back to his drinking days. She was his rock, his life jacket keeping him afloat and for that he was thankful. He moved his face closer to her own, his nose just touching hers in an almost ticklish manner. He still couldn't comprehend how he managed to get so lucky and he would do anything in his power to keep her safe, to keep her happy.

"I promise you Sydney, one day we'll be free and when that day comes, I'm going to marry you," Adrian said with such conviction that it made her let out a small gasp, and a loving gaze to match.

"You better keep that promise Ivashkov," she teased, a grin gracing her lips.

"I intend to… but in the meantime I can think of a few things we can do," he whispered softly.

"Really," She murmured, only to receive a nod before he moved into kiss her. He didn't know when he'd be able to next for real, and if this was the closest thing he could get to kissing his girlfriend, then he was going to take it, and take it he did.


End file.
